Almost Lover
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The Sequel to What I've Done! Hermione is back on the TARDIS. Will she ahve to fight for the Doctor's love? Now that it's a new Doctor, will he love her still? Will they ever be happy?
1. Chapter 1

own nothing.

One.

* * *

Hermione sat in a stone cold chair, her hair frizzed and stuck to her at the same time. It has been sometime since she has been to school, her eyes glazed over, staring over the judges as they shuffled their papers of notes. She shook her head, they had been drugging her for some time, her time line was out of loop.

Her body ached, as she rebelled against the restraints that held her to the chair. "Can't we hurry this along?" Hermione asked, her lips cracked, her voice hoarse. "I already told you a million and two times. I don't know where Draco and Snape went, I'm sorry about that. You even did a truth potion on that one didn't you?" She look pointedly at the head judge. "The man was my father, the Master. He was after me. To kill me, to get my power. That happens, and I killed him to saved the school. Now I'm locked up because you either think I'm a threat of you're missing something." Hermione licked her dried lips. "Which is is?"

"You are a threat Ms. Granger." The head judge replied.

"Then just off me, it's just that simple. Voldamort was a threat, Harry offed him. My father was a threat, I offed him. Simple."

"Are you suggesting execution Ms. Granger?"

"Think of it as assisted suicide... but hey, as long as I get a last meal, you can call it what ever you want." Hermione smiled, her two hearts were beating heavily, it hurt her. Anything was better then this.

The judges discussed it, then turned back to her, "Very well, tomorrow morning, you, Hermione Jane Granger, because you are a threat to the ministry and the World of Magic. You will be sentence to the Demetor's Kiss."

Hermione sighed, in some way, she knew she was getting that, but she hoped for something else. Anything else really.

The next morning, they didn't give her a last meal by the way, they dragged her out of her cell, place a hood over her head, and lead her down twisting corridors. The only things that she knew was real in this painful world was the two arms holding her up. The Demetors tried before to suck the happiness out of her, but they never could.

Because she wasn't human, she was Time Lord. Her happiness is based on totally different values then human happiness, and the Demetors didn't know what to do with that. But she suspected the Kiss just to be painful.

She was slammed against a surface and then strapped in, her arms and her lags, strapped down. The hood was taken off, she blinked furiously, the sun's light hurting her eyes. It was winter out side, and she wasn't dressed for winter. She looked around, she was strapped upwards to a table for all to see the Great Hermione Granger to be sucked dry with a Demetor's Kiss. The whole prison of Azkaban was there.

She groaned, seeing her executioner. "Hey Bob," She named it, naming it makes it less scaring. Well poking it in the eyes makes it less scary but she didn't want to touch it, and it doesn't have an eye. She sighed, relaxing her muscles one last time, knowing that any moment that she will be having a spasm. Her eyes closed it's face came in her's.

She felt the life being sucked out of her, she felt one of her hearts stop, and the other one slowly beating. She began to struggle, wanting to regenerate. No. What she wanted was the Doctor. She wanted the Doctor and the TARDIS, like old times. Oh why did she have to tell him not to come back.

She opened her eyes, to see the Demetor fly backwards, Hermione's eyes glanced around. Her skin was glowing, she was regenerating! The fire flared out of her limb, the guards came, the human ones. Screaming at the inmates to stay back. They stared at her, as she just smiled.

Regenerating is a painful process, but she just kept hoping for the TARDIS, for the Doctor. From the corner of her eye, she could see a back hole like thing opening up behind her, like the one from her sixth year. She smiled even harder, as she felt the pull of the black hole pull her in as she still regenerating. Her eyes open to see, they were shut last time. So she kept them open this time, which wasn't a good idea.

She landed on a cold surface with a thud, it didn't feel like the TARDIS, but it did sound like it. "Doctor who is that?" She heard a girl shout... Doctor, okay this is good.

"Did you say Doctor?" Hermione asked, covering her eyes, they were burning as she slowly stopped glowing. The major part of her regeneration done, but she was still cooking.

"I only know one person who knows how to make an entrance through a Black hole..." The Doctor inhale air with excitement. He looked at his young red- head companion then back up at the brunet on the top level of the TARDIS. "Hermione?"

"Doctor? My eyes, they're burning, I can't open them." Hermione replied.

"Oh my god, Hermione I'm ever so happy to see you!" He shouted, running up the stairs to her, he slid to a stop of his knees, kissing her head, before cupping her face. "Let's see here. Hermione dear, did you keep your eyes open, while regenerating, while in a black hole?"

"Whoops?"

"Big whoops. You're lucky that's your still cooking. Or this would be permanent." He took off his tweed jacket. "So I've never had a regeneration burn your clothes off."

"Oh god, really?" She whispered. He laughed, hugging her, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and hugged him back. They stayed like for a just a minute, before it hit her, she was safe. And she began to cry, the tears poured onto his shirt, as he held her even tighter.

"You're safe Hermione, they can't hurt you anymore. I promise, I will protect you. I owe you for that. " She pulled away, wiping her face with his jacket, sniffing it. "What? Does it smell weird?" He asked.

"You still have the same scent." She whispered, her face turned downwards. "I never forgot it. Your smell."

"Hey," He lifted her chin, he knew that she couldn't open her eyes right now, but it's the thought that counts. "I never forgot you, There was nothing I wanted to do more then to come back for you."

"You promised." She whispered, holding his hand tightly.

"I promised." He whispered, standing up, bringing her with him. "Come on, let's get you a room, and a bed. You need to sleep this all off. I'll bring you anything to eat when you wake up." He helped her down the stairs, Amy waiting down by the console for them.

"Doctor?" Amy began.

"Amy, not now. Please." He looked at her, when they were on ground level. "I'll introduce you two later, when she has her vision back." The Doctor led Hermione down the Corridor to the bedroom that she used to have. For whatever reason when the TARDIS remodeled, it kept this room the same. "Here you go." He sat her on the bed. And went over to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. It was a long one, a large, man's shirt. He remember that this is what Hermione wore to bed.

Sometimes, he would wear them to get his scent on them, so if he ever did find her again, she would have them. But he didn't think it would actually happen. Not this soon anyway. He kneeled down in front of her, and slid off his jacket and she was bare. "Doctor?" Hermione asked.

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before." He replied.

If Hermione could roll her eyes, she would. "If I remember correctly, we were never this intimate."

"True, but I wanted to be." He replied."

"How long has it been for you Doctor?" Hermione asked, as he handed her the T-shirt, putting it on.

"Only an year and a half. I've regenerated since then."

"So have I. But Doctor." Hermione sighed, pulling the covers out from under her and then getting into bed. "It's been about ten tears for me."

He looked at her in shock. "No, Hermione you're joking. Ten years?"

"I was sixteen when we met Doctor. I am now twenty-six. In human years of course. in Time lord years. I'm about 922 years old. Still older then you." Hermione laid her head against the pillow, holding his jacket to her, his scent was the strongest there.

"I can stay if you want, so when you open your eyes, you will see me for the first time." He whispered, sitting on the bed now, his head on her chest. He listened to her two hearts beating together, heathy and strong.

"No, because when I wake up I wont realize that I am in the TARDIS, you wont be the Doctor, just some man. I would rather see you at the console when I walk into the control room. Doctor, I want to see you as if it's the very first time, because for us it will be."

He smiled, she was still the same as ever. Something terrible has happened to her, he suspected the war, but he didn't know. "Okay. Hey Hermione?"

"Yes Doctor?" Hermione asked, as he moved he head away from her chest, leaving it warm.

"I still love you." He kissed her lips, before standing up.

She quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't do this Doctor." She whispered.

"What? I have been waiting to say that for a very long time."

"You need to give her a fighting chance."

"Who?" He asked.

"Amy. Your companion. Give her a fighting chance, don't just come back to me, because I'm here."

"But Amy's... Amy's.."

"She's human, but weren't we all at one point Doctor. Give her a chance. "

"Fine. But I still say that I love you." He whispered, bending down to her ear level.

"Oh that's fine with me." She turned over, holding his jacket tightly.

"Can I have my jacket back?"

"Not a chance." She replied, going to sleep. He smiled, kissing her on her cheek and then walked out of the room, turning of the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

own nothing.

Two

* * *

She woke up, her eyes slid open, and she looked around. The room was dark, the lights were still off. Sitting up, the Doctor's jacket slid to her lap as she turn the bedside lamp on. She picked it up and took a deep breath, this comforting scent help her not to have nightmares that night. She was safe from bad dreams, now that she was on the TARDIS.

She placed the jack on the bed next to her, and swung her legs around and got out. She looked around more, the shadows of her room reminded her of her past times here, her adventures with the Doctor.

The TARDIS led her to the wardrobe for new clothes and then to the bathroom for a shower. The water was warm, it beat again her skin as she stood under the fountain of water that sprayed down. The TARDIS had kept her favorite products, it was shampoos and conditioners, bath lotions from a far away planet. They were only compatible with certain people, other wise they turned your skin blue. It smelled like Vanilla and hot coco on cold days and honey suckles on warm summer seasons. It was winter, so it smelt like vanilla and hot chocolate. Her skin tingling as she finished, turning the water off.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her, and walked back to her room with her new clothes. She quickly dried off, She changed into shorts and a tank top, knowing that the TARDIS had wasn't cold. She wore his jacket over it, it was still over sized, but not by much. She comb her hair, with her fingers into a ponytail.

With the lights on, she could see where there was a mirror, walking to it, she stood. Seeing herself for the first time, in this new body took her by surprise. She didn't change much. She was taller by maybe five inches, standing 5'6in. Her hair was a much darker brown, almost a rich dark chocolate kind of brown. She was definitely skinnier, but she suspected that was due to her new height, to even it out. Not much else changed, she was the same Hermione.

Pulling on a pair of old converse, that she suspected to be the Doctor's old ones, she walked to the control room. The TARDIS leading her there through her mind. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw how different the TARDIS really was then from before. "Oh my god." Her hand covered her mouth.

The Doctor looked up from the console and smiled at her, he looked at Amy, and then walked over to Hermione. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Hermione swung her head to him, shocked. "What the hell did you do? Regenerate while in flight?" She walked pass him, up to the console. "What did the mean Doctor do to you?"

"You make it sound like murdered her? The TARDIS is a tough girl, she can handle anything." He walked up to Hermione, upset that she yelled at him.

"You did regenerated in flight didn't you? How stupid are you Doctor?" Hermione looked aghast, her hands, shaky, running over the controls.

"Excuse?" He barked.

Hermione looked up to see the quiet Amy watching their exchange. "Oh, hello you must be the Amy he was talking to last night." Hermione stuck out her hand over the console. "I'm Hermione Saxon."

"What happened to Granger?" The Doctor asked, forgetting their littler fight.

"I died." She replied. "Now, Amy ... Amy Pond. Would you like to hear a nice little history lesson about the TARDIS, or do you just want to get on with it?"

"Get on with what?" The Doctor asked, confused, looking between them.

"She knows, that's all that matters." Hermione replied, looking Amy in the eyes.

"He landed in my front yard when I was seven." Amy started.

"I came through a black hole, sixteen."

"We met Queen Elizabeth X, and a star whale." Amy stepped closer.

"Met talking dragons." Hermione stepped up to.

"Is this like measuring yourselves, but only with women?" The Doctor asked. The women stopped and looked at him, then continued.

"I met the Darleks in English, with Churchill." Amy started up again.

"I met the Darleks, during the making of the Eiffel Tower." Hermione shot back.

"I met Weeping Angels."

Hermione turned to the Doctor. "Awe, we never got to meet Weeping Angels Doctor, not fair."

"Maybe next time." He smirked, actually enjoying this. "Are you playing fair Hermione?"

"Nope, I'm about to crush her." Hermione turned back to Amy. "Anything else, before I land the finally blow Pond?"

"I kissed the Doctor." Amy looked smug. Her victory just about solid.

"I let the Doctor escape, with two others." Hermione sighed. "And I paid the price. I was captured, beaten, tortured, raped, and you just caught me at the end of my execution. Because that is the consequences of knowing the Doctor. It isn't a fairy tale." Hermione stepped back. "It's quite the opposite. Ten years of being a prisoner."

Hermione turned and walked out of the control room, leaving Amy and the Doctor to think on her words. She laid on her bed, and cried. She didn't mean for it come out like that, but Amy needed to know, to know that truth.

* * *

The Doctor sat with a thud on the chair, his head in his hands, his shoulders sagged. He couldn't believe it, he tried so hard to keep others out of harms way, and the one person who slips his grasps, ends up being hurt the most.

He stood up and walked out the control room, stopping i front of Hermione's door, but couldn't bring himself to knock, or to go in. He did this to her. He was the one to cause her pain. And she meant to stop it from happening to Amy. He was to give Amy a fighting chance, but Hermione wanted to let her know what she was up against. The snakes at the bottom of the pit.

He continued onto his room, and closed the door, he had a lot to think about. His world was inside out, upside down. Destroyed in more ways then one. Hermione was broken, he was the Doctor, he should be able to fix her, but can he this time?

He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, breathing deep breaths. The last thought going through his mind was about Hermione's eyes. They have changed the most, he didn't think she had noticed.

They were blue now, not brown. And the had gold specks, like star light. She had starlight in her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

own nothing

Three

* * *

It was the next day, or she assumed it was the next day, she woke up again from falling asleep and decided that she should apologize to Amy. Her words were harsh, more then they should've been. But still, even if she loved being on the TARDIS, this wasn't her time, she already had her turn.

Hermione grabbed a backpack from the closet, and put some clothes and undergarments in it. She stuffed it full with what she would need. She didn't have money, but she was sure that where ever she went, she would be able to get a job.

Carrying her now heavy bag, she walked back into the control room, the Doctor and Amy in there as well.

The Doctor looked up to see Hermione with a bag packed, her eyes never looking at him. She set the bag down and walked up to the console, looking at Amy. "I wanted to apologize. My words were harsh, cruel even. I just wanted you to understand what was at stake given the chances. Ms. Pond, this curse of falling in love with him, is hard to break."

Amy nodded, her face showing no emotion, she didn't know what to make of Hermione. Hermione looked down, gathering enough courage, before turning to the Doctor.

"No." He stated. His voice stern, the authority in it was forced though.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Hermione snapped.

"You want me to just drop you off on the nearest humanoid planet. Hermione I just got you back. And frankly," He looked at her, then back down, "Frankly we have a lot to discuss. So no, you're not jumping ship."

Hermione groaned, wanting to kick him, but fought against it. She played with buttons on the console, knowing it would irritate him. "Stop that." He swatted her hands.

"Unlike you Doctor, I know what I'm doing. Which reminds me." Hermione turned back to Amy. "Amy, are you ready for that history lesson?"

Amy shrugged, not really caring. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay then, I'll try to make this exciting so your human brain doesn't melt from boredom." Hermione turned to the Doctor. "Do you remember back on Galliefrey, long time ago, right?"

Amy perked up, her eyes moving between, "You're a Time Lord to?"

Hermione nodded, happy she had her attention. "On Galliefrey, it was the women's job to make a wedding present, it was like our dowery. I was betrothed to a man in the High Console, so I was to make him something fantastic."

"High council?" The Doctor whistled, "You father had high hopes for you."

Hermione nodded. "I built my future husband a time machine, one that could travel in space as well. I built him the TARDIS." Hermione turned to the Doctor. "And someone it landed in your hands."

"You built the TARDIS?" Amy asked, her jaw dropped.

"Yes, I am 922 years old." Hermione replied. "It's why I keep reappearing on it. Every time I'm in distress, the TARDIS brings me aboard."

"So you're meant to be with the Doctor?" Amy asked, causing Hermione and the Doctor to looked at her, nervous now.

"No, of course not." The Doctor replied.

"He's right. Besides I said High Council. I'm like way older then the Doctor anyway."

He chuckled, as a thought suddenly came to him. "What?"

"Well, last time we met, I was older." He started, a smirk playing on his lips, like he just found out the biggest secret in the world.

"Yea, so. I was sixteen." Hermione shrugged.

"Now you're older." He laid down the next step for her to follow.

"Doctor what are you getting at?" Amy asked, not understanding, but then she saw the realization on Hermione's face.

He snapped his fingers on both of his hands into pointing guns. "Hermione's a cougar!"

Hermione groaned, putting her head on the console in aggravation.

"What? It's not everyday I find someone older then me, let a lone a woman!" He sat down on the chair, proud of himself.

Hermione and Amy glared at him, before staring in disbelief at each other, he's alien. What can you do?


	4. Chapter 4

own nothing.

Four.

* * *

Hermione sat on the top level of the TARDIS, as the Doctor was dropping Amy off. They were in Amy's home town and she needed to go through the whole day as she would normally do. Something was up with the Doctor, and he wasn't telling any of them. Hermione and the Doctor were to take one trip and they would be be back by the next day.

Hermione waited while the Doctor walked Amy around the town, and they were just spending the rest few hours of the night together. Hermione, not wanting to leave the TARDIS, for fear of her life, stayed, and she waited for his return.

Her legs dangled off the second story of the level as she just sat there. "She's not going to remember. She was suppose to get married to me. Who is she going to marry now?"

Hermione turned to see a young man sitting next to her, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a vest. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rory, I'm Amy's fiance. We're suppose to get marry tomorrow. But the Doctor had us both traveling with him, first just Amy, but she started to fall for him, so he brought him on to counter it. But I died. She doesn't remember me." He turned to Hermione, tears filling up his eyes, but not falling yet. "I have been on this ship, watching her and the Doctor, watching her falling in love with him."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"I watched as you appeared, I saw his eyes light up, he never looks at Amy like he does you. Who are you?" He let one tear fall, as his attention was turned from Amy to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Saxon." She began.

"Yea, I got that part, and the whole torture part. But who are you?" He asked again, his body shaking.

"I use to travel with the Doctor. Our last time together, I'm a Time Lord like him, an Alien. And I was human for a while, because we can switch on and off in desperate needs. I became Time Lord again and while he was unconscious, I switched the Doctor to human. And as John Smith, he fell in love with me. I told him that when he would change back, he wouldn't love me the same way. He claims he still does."

"Hermione who are you talking to up there?" The Doctor asked, coming inside the TARDIS.

Hermione turned to see Rory shaking his head, the Doctor can't see him. "No one, I'm just talking to myself Doctor. To the TARDIS even." She looked down at him from her height, as He stood at the controls, he looking up at her, smiling.

"Okay just don't go crazy on me."

Hermione laughed, seeing that Rory was gone, she stood up. "Too late Doctor." She bounded down the stairs. "Any one who gives this up willingly is already crazy."

"Hermione you did it to protect your school, that Man who was after us would've done so much worse if he had the TARDIS."

Hermione sighed, grabbing his hand. "Doctor, the Man, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?" He squeezed her hand in return.

"He was my dad." Hermione whispered, looking down, not knowing how he would react.

"Hey," He lifted her chin, like he had done before. "It's okay, we can't pick out parent's, or else I wold totally have us for parents. We would be awesome."

Hermione looked up, smirking. "Are you saying Sir," she played with his new jacket, because she refused to return the one he lended her. "That you want children with me? Or is that still John Smith talking?"

He grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her there. "One day Ms. Saxon who will have to stop seeing me as two people and accept that I love you."

Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. "I bet you say that to all of the last of your species." Hermione joked, causing him to laugh. She reached up and played with his bow tie. "So why bow ties?"

"Because bow ties are cool." He scoffed pulling away from her, playfully insulted by her question.

"So I should start wearing them then?" She asked, leaning over to look at him, as he began putting in their next coordinates.

"Naw, you can't pull off this amount of cool." He looked up, smirking.

"What ever you say Fish and custard." Hermione retorted.

"What?"

"Do you not think that Amy and I wouldn't swap stories without venom, oh yea, I know about your firsts in this body." Hermione crossed her arms, her hip leaning against the console.

"I still have a lot of first I have to explore Ms. Saxon. Remember that." He winked at her.

"Do you treat all your companions this way? Because I'm beginning to wonder if this is why Sarah Jane never gotten married."

"Nope, just the special ones." He replied.

"So me and Rose Tyler." Hermione replied, sitting on the couch as he finished up.

"How do you know abut Rose?" He asked, trying not to seem annoyed all of the sudden.

"The TARDIS tells me everything, so Amy snogged you, glad some one did it." Hermione looked around to see if she could find Rory. She brought her head around to see the Doctor standing right in front of her.

"If I remember correctly, I snogged you many of times." He stated proudly.

"No, Professor Smith did." Hermione suddenly looked ashamed. "I never thought about it, but I was one of those girls who snogged her teachers."

"He and I are the same person."

"He was human, I was alien. Now we're both alien Doctor. You kissed me once. wasn't a snog." Hermione stood up, walking to the console. "We should get going, or Amy is going to wonder why we haven't left yet."

She turned around, "Doctor." He was right there, his lips on her's. He was giving her a proper snog. His hand on her cheek, the other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms went around his neck. She groaned, opening her mouth for him to explore, she moved to pulled his jacket off, and he was already beginning to do the same.

They pulled away for breaths, Hermione still in shock, as the Doctor and her began to take each other's clothes off. "Where are we going again?" She asked, trying to think logically again. They needed to give Amy space, Amy some normalcy.

The Doctor reached around her and pushed a button and the TARDIS jumped. He held onto her tightly, as she stared at him in confusion. He smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "The TARDIS is in space. But as to where _'we're'_ going Ms. Saxon. _We're_ going to the bedroom, we have ten years on unfinished business to discuss. And it can't wait."

He pulled her out of the control room in a hurry and they stopped at the first bedroom, which was her's, she had the closet used bedroom. "So I guess this is a new first right?" She asked.

"This is just the beginning of a whole new list of first Hermione." He replied, as He kissed her, silencing her as they fell on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

own nothing.

Five.

* * *

Hermione laid in the bed next to the Doctor, her head on his chest. She smiled, remembering when they were in Sarah Jane's home, laying just like this.

Her eyes closed, she let her mind travel, the TARDIS feeling her with memories from the Doctor and Amy's travels. They met because of Prisoner Zero, he took her along because of her actions, Rory's phone was what really saved them though, his phone and the Doctor.

Her eyes shot open, shooting up her brain ran a hundred miles per second. If Rory never existed, then how did Amy ever came upon the TARDIS, was prisoner Zero ever caught, did anything ever happened? When Amy was on the TARDIS she wasn't effected, because the TARIDS is never effected by time because it has the Vortex. "Oh my god."

Hermione turned around and tried to wake the Doctor. "Doctor, wake up this is important."

He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What? Are we ready for round two?" His eyes still closed, as his arms snaked around her.

"No, stop it. Doctor it's Amy, I think she's in trouble."

His eyes shot open, sitting up he looked at Hermione weirdly. "What? How would you know if she's in trouble?"

"Listen, with Rory gone she doesn't remember Prisoner Zero being caught, she never came aboard the TARDIS. She was fine when she was here, but now she's back on Earth. The TARDIS cant protect her from the Time collapsing around Rory."

"How do you know about Rory?"

"Doctor," Hermione shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "Listen to me, Amy doesn't remember anything because she was never here. We need to get her and bring her back aboard. She needs to remember." Hermione looked at him, slapping his leg. "Get dress, I'll go land the TARDIS. We got work to do."

"Are you sure?" He asked as they both got out of bed.

"Doctor." Hermione's voice was stern and direct. "I am not wrong about this. When you go to get Amy she will think that you are returning late from she was a little girl. She doesn't remember anything." Hermione grabbed a oversized T-shirt form her dresser, pulling it on as she was walking out the door. "Now get dressed mister, don't make me say it again." She shouted form the hallway.

He chuckled, finding his pants. "Oh I love it when she gets bossy. It's so cute." He pulled his shirt on. "No, no worry about Amy, she needs us. She needs me. Focus, focus." He hurried to get dress as the TARDIS began landing. He didn't bother with his jacket, sliding his braces on, he ran out of the door.

He ran into the control room, Hermione at the console, nothing but a over sized T-shirt on. "Have I ever told you ow sexy you are?" He asked, standing at the doors.

"Yes, now focus, Go get our Pond back home." Hermione told him, coming to push him out the door. "I have to go get dress now, try to bring her back without a scratch."

"Yes dear, your talking like she's a kid." He smiled at her from outside the TARDIS. "Like she's our kid. I like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go you twit." Hermione closed the doors, running back to her room to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, she was back in the control room, still waiting for the Doctor. She wore pants, a tighter T-shirt, his jacket and boots. She sat on the chair, playing with his pockets. She pulled out a red velvet box, opening it was a ring. "Well what do we have here?"

"It's Amy's engagement ring, I told her not to wear it, in case it got lost. Now she doesn't even remember it." Rory's ghost appeared next to her, his fingers brushing the box, not really touching it. "Why couldn't you let her live, let her move on?"

"Because, then she certainly wouldn't remember a thing." Hermione stated.

"Remember what?" Amy's voice came from the door, as the Doctor closed it. She gasped, looking around.

Hermione tucked the box away in her pocket, as Amy walked around. "Do you remember anything Amy, did the Doctor explain anything to you?"

"Yes and no, I'm confused. Who are you?" Amy stood in front of Hermione. "You weren't there with the Doctor when I was a kid."

Hermione sighed, steering Amy to sit down. "I just came aboard a few days Amy, remember, I'm the Doctor's old companion, that he kind of refuses to let go off."

"That's not fair." He shouted, heading towards to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled, "Okay the theory is the longer you're on the TARDIS, it'll restore your memory. But Amy I want to explain some things." Hermione sat down to Amy, biting her cheek, Hermione was trying to figure out what to say. Hermione looked down at Amy's hands, a ring was on her wedding finger. "Wait, Amy are you engaged?"

"Yea, to Jeff. He's my boyfriend."

Hermione looked around to see Rory on the top level of the TARDIS, his face in shock, tears falling down. Hermione turned back to Amy, "But don't you feel like there was someone else Amy, Some one you loved before?"

Amy thought for a second. "No, just Jeff." Hermione could hear Rory's angry shout, even though no one else could.

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, frustrated and worry. "Amy I'm going to say somethings, that may not make sense now, but then the TARDIS is going to play some videos, it's going to replay you locked away memories in your head. "Hopefully you will recognized them, and remember everything."

Amy shrugged. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Hermione stood up, pacing. "The Doctor takes us from our preceived safe planet Amy Pond, and shows us the different moons and stars the parade of planets that passes us by. And don't even try to pretend you understand him when he babbles on about the Shadow Proclammation, no one does but himself. But he brings us out here, because he shows us that we are ants in the universe, but we are still giants in our own right." Hermione looked to see if Amy was following.

"He brings us aboard the TARDIS and we feed on his darkness, and we use that to protect ourselves, Amy you do. And you always will think what would the Doctor do and misinterpert it, it's his darkness that we feed off of. But it is his light, Amy that we grow in, his light guides us into salvation we are selfish creatures of habit. And the Doctor, the Doctor shows us that we needs to go out and share ourselves."

Hermione turned to see that Rory was listening, as if he remembered, She looked over to see the Doctor in the Doorway. She turned back to Amy, kneeling in front of her. "When you leave him Amy, you will never forget him, he is like a third degree burn that scars you for life. But he is like a teacher, he taught what he can in the time that he was given and we just make do with what we have. He's leaves us, and we grow old. That's humanity, but he loved us all. Not all in romantic ways, but no doubt that the Doctor loves us, because there would be no point in saving our arses if he didn't. So honor him, Amy, you have to remember. Don't let him be forgotten."

Hermione stood, and walked over the console and pushed a button. "Now the TARDIS is going to go through your memories, see if they're familiar Amy. Try to." Hermione watched as Rory appeared by Amy's side. She knew that all he wanted was to hold her, let her know that he was there for her. He loved her. "I'm going to leave you for a bit, give you some privacy. Just call when you're done."

Hermione walked over to the Doctor, and they walked back tot he kitchen as Amy began the process. "Well that was nice, what you said." The Doctor whispered to her, as they sat at the table.

Hermione sighed, looking down. "It's true I guess, it hurts to say, to give her the impression that she will have to leave you either way. But when she does leaves, she deserves to remember you. To remember everything."

"Which reminds me, how do you know about Rory." He asked, getting tea for them.

Hermione chuckled, looking up at him. "I'm a know it all Doctor, it's in the title to know these things."

They heard a scream from the control room five minutes later. They looked at each other and then bolted down the hall to Amy. She was on the floor crying, tears falling like waterfalls, her body shaking. Hermione ran to hug her, to hold her, as Rory kneeled by her side, unnoticed. "Rory! How could I forget about Rory?" Amy screamed, holding onto Hermione tightly, as the Doctor sat next to them and rubbed her back.

Hermione pulled the box from her pocket, as Amy's crying began to calm. "I found this in the Doctor's pocket, I took his jacket remember? This is yours Rory would want you to have it." Hermione gave the box as she heard Rory whisper a thank you.

Amy grabbed the box away from her, and opened it. "How would know what Rory would've want? You didn't know him, and now he's gone." Amy broke away from Hermione and the Doctor's hold and ran to her room. Rory began to follow her, then stopped and looked back at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and he left, leaving her and the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her, as they stood up. Hermione turned to the console, sighing. "Where to next Doctor?"

"Hermione what is going on with you?" He whispered, standing next to her.

"There's a lot Doctor. I wouldn't know where to began." Hermione stated in a hushed whisper, a tear falling.

"From the beginning would be nice."

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She turned to the Doctor, her eyes searching.

"No, not really." He stated, looking down at her.

Hermione sighed, turning away. "Then there's no point in discussing it with you, there's no way you would understand." Hermione stated, walking back to her room, leaving him there baffled.

He watched her go before turning back to the console. "I would, if you just let me in." He pulled the lever, staring up the TARDIS for a new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing.

Six.

* * *

Hermione woke up in her bed, the Doctor wasn't next to her. She sighed, turning her head to look around, he must still be upset with her. Rubbing her forehead, she pulled the covers off of her to see that she was still in her clothes. Why hadn't she changed? She always changes before bed.

She shot up and looked around, scared. She saw a short bald headed man sitting by her mirror. "Who are you? And where is the Doctor and Amy?"

"They are in the control room, waiting for you my dear. I just wanted to meet the Doctor's newest companion alone." He crossed his legs, "My dear girl, you have been sick for an awful long time, I'm sure that it has effected you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not sick." Hermione stood up, her knees wobbling.

"Dear Hermione Granger, you have been very sick. For almost a year you have been sick."

"It's Saxon. Hermione Granger is dead. I'm Hermione Saxon." Hermione growled at the man, as she marched over to him.

"Well Miss Saxon then, you're about to fall back to sleep. Maybe you see the Doctor." He smiled, as Hermione heard birds chirping. She looked around, seeing none, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, she fell backwards onto the bed, and she was out. "Sleep tight, this is going to get bumpy." And the man disappeared.

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened, like waking up from a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes, hearing Amy's and the Doctor's voices near by. "Doctor? Amy? Where are you?" Hermione threw her legs over the side of the bed, rolling to sit up. Groaning, she stood and walked out of her room. Looking around, it wasn't the TARDIS she was in, it was a house, like a cottage type house.

"Doctor?" Hermione shouted again, walking down the stairs, towards the voices. At the landing she could smell food from the kitchen, making her way there, she saw Amy and the Doctor sitting there with a strange man. "Hey guys." Hermione smiled, "So who's the new guy?" Pointing to him.

"Hermione what happened to you?" Amy stood up, shocked.

The Doctor dropped his cookie, and ran over to her. He looked around her, examining her. "Doctor what's wrong?"

"Hermione have you happened to look at yourself yet?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

"No, I just heard you guys and came downstairs. Who's he?" She asked again.

"Apparently this is my husband, Jeff." Amy replied, shrugging.

"What happened to Rory?" Hermione asked, chills running up her back, as if she could feel him.

"Who?" The guy, jeff asked.

"Never mind that, Hermione you're a whale." The Doctor exclaimed, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm a what?" Hermione shouted, smacking his hand away.

"He mean you're pregnant." Amy supplied.

"I'm..." Hermione looked at Amy then back to the Doctor. "Let's go back to you calling me a whale. That's hurtful." She slapped his arm.

"Hormones." He suggested, backing away.

"Second. How am I pregnant, and with who's baby? Who's the dad? Am I even married." Hermione looked around, as if trying to look for answers.

"I propose that's its the Doctor's baby my Dear. I told you were sick." The short bald man appeared again. "Pregnancy can do that to a woman. Right Amy." He turned to Amy, as Jeff seem to freeze.

Hermione stepped closer to him, ready to slug him. "Who the hell are you?" She swung at him, nearly falling over. Jeff seem to unfreeze as the short man disappeared.

"Ooh, watch it, you got a baby in there." He caught Hermione, and set her up straight.

Hermione pushed him away, looking him up and down. "I really don't like you, you seem very off."

"Hermione!" Amy shouted, pulling her back from Jeff.

"And who was that guy? The short bald headed man, how did he know you?" Hermione looked back to the Doctor.

"He is the Dream Lord. We met before, he controls dreams. He's apart of me Hermione, he is the darkness inside of me."

"So this is a dream?" She looked back to Amy, seeing her nod.

"Yes, but a very real dream Hermione, we could die." The Doctor warned her.

"Oh I don't care about that." Hermione turned back to Jeff. "So the Dream Lord wants to make me pregnant, then I'm going to mess with the game." She reached out and grabbed Jeff. "Jeff, I told you I didn't like you, but I really like Rory. He's a good boy. And right now, in this dream Rory is Amy's husband. Not you."

Jeff blinked, turning to Amy, almost laughing, "Who is this Rory she's..." He was cut off, as he disappeared, and Rory transpired into his place.

"Hermione, you did it. I'm real." Her hugged her, bumping her round, big stomach. He looked down, shocked. "You're pregnant. How...how did this happen?"

Hermione sighed, "Never mind that, go snog your woman," She pushed him towards Amy, Amy reaching out and grabbing him into a snog. "See, she's happy, he's happy. Everyone wins."

The Doctor smiled, shocked, "How did you do that?" He hugged her, "That was amazing!"

"I'm older then you Doctor, and more powerful." Hermione stated, turning to look for the door. "Alright let's go look around, where are we? And who's dream is this really?"

They follow her outside, watching as she stood there shocked. The clouds of black smoke coming up from the city. They were obviously farther away from the city, but the smoke was still visible. Hermione turn back to look at the house, then at the city. "No, no, no, no!" Hermione started as a whisper, but started to shout. She fell to her knees, tears falling as she stared in horror at the sight.

"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?" The Doctor ran to her, his arms wrapped around her. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"This is my war." Hermione choked on her gasps of air. "This is my nightmare Doctor. Why mine? So many horrible things happened here." She cried into his chest.

"Don't you think its beautiful my Dear?" The Dream Lord appeared, as they stared in horror was the city was falling.

"Beautiful? Beautiful?" Hermione shouted at him. "You monster, people died, it was like a holocaust. No I don't think this is beautiful."

"Well I thought that since you messed with Amy's husband, changing them up, I will supplemented what I was doing and change it to what you're really use to." He chuckled.

Hermione stood up, pushing the Doctor away slightly, she could move. "You just pissed off the wrong mother. You can mess with me all you want you bastard. But even think about hurting Amy and the Doctor. I will shut this dream down so fast that you saw stars moving above your head. No one, no one messes with my family." Hermione warned him, inches from his face.

"Oh what's that I hear?" He asked. "Oh it's you lot falling asleep again. I guess I will have to wait for you to make me rue this day. Doctor make sure you explain the rules to her. Make sure she knows who's really in charge here." They began to fall one by one, Hermione the last to fall. "Goodnight my dear."

* * *

Hermione woke up on the edge of her bed, her hand searching her stomach. She wasn't pregnant. "Doctor, Amy." She shot up, and ran to the control room where Amy and the Doctor were waking up.

"Where's Rory?" Amy asked, looking around for him.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes, thinking of Rory. "This is still a dream to right? The Dream Lord can't control reality."

"Yup, we have to pick one is the most likely to be real and choose that one." The Doctor replied, as Rory appeared. Rory ran over to Amy and hugged her. "How do you keep doing that?"

"I'm that good." Hermione replied. "Good news, I'm not pregnant." She hugged the Doctor, he wrapped his arms around her. They pulled apart, staring each other in the eyes.

"To bad Hermione, you looked good pregnant." He joked, leaning in to kiss her. They stopped an inch apart because they heard crying coming from one of the bedrooms. "What is that?"

"Sounds like a baby." Hermione eyes widen. "The Dream Lord said that I was sick for almost a year. Oh my god, we had a child." Hermione ran to the bedroom as the cries began to rise, leaving the Doctor there in shock. He looked at Amy and Rory as they stared back at him, the same level of shock.

"Doctor." Hermione called, as she came back with a baby in her arms, no more then two months old, it was a small baby. "Doctor it's a boy. He's our son." Hermione walked up to the Doctor, handing over the baby, giving him his bottle.

"Aw he's a adorable, just like his old man." The Doctor laughed, holding onto the little boy tightly.

"Doctor, there's another one." Hermione stated, as Amy and Rory walked up the them.

"Another what?" The Doctor looked up, confused.

"We apparently have a little girl. A little ginger girl, about four years old. I thought maybe she was Amy's, but she has my features. My eyes."

"Well you and Amy do look alike." Rory stated.

Hermione turned to him, shocked she never thought about it. She stared at Amy, Amy staring at her. "Yeah, but she called me mummy and she felt like my child. Maternal instincts."

"What I want to know, is did you two have sex?" Amy asked, staring between the two. "Because this wouldn't be about babies if you two haven't done anything. Hermione you could subconsciously be thinking you're pregnant, meaning you could actually be pregnant in reality."

"That's very good Amy, well done." The Dream Lord appeared again, next to them, causing them to jump. "Now the question of the day is... Miss Hermione Saxon-Doctor. Are you pregnant?"

They looked down at him the back at Hermione, her face still, her eyes moving quickly as if thinking deeply. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Own Nothing.

Seven.

* * *

"Look, I really don't know. But this is not really important." Hermione turned to the dream Lord and glared. "Doctor says that there will threats in both worlds. What is the threat in this one? What is so life threatening?"

"Will you believe cannibalism?" He asked, smiling.

"Not even on a deserted island, you got to better then that, Sir." Hermione growled.

"I like it when she says Sir." The Doctor grinned, standing behind Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Rory and Amy stared in confusion. "What is the threat? Or I will call this dream invalid and will be force to bring us back to reality."

"You can't disrupt my realm, my dear." The Dream Lord started to get angry.

"You are the Doctor's dark side, am I right?" Hermione stepped up to intimidate him. "I'm older then the Doctor, and you don't want to see my dark side. So watch it."

"Is that a threat my dear?" He asked.

"Oh, knowing Hermione, that is a promise." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Alright then, You have one hour to live, a deadly virus is in the TARDIS, and one of you have it. In one hour they, who ever they are will go insane and kill everyone." The Dream Lord seemed proud of himself.

"That's it?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, just let it go." Rory whispered.

"Well I'm just saying that isn't a very good threat. I mean we have everything on here to fix who ever has it." Hermione shrugged.

"No medical instruments can be used."

"Now that's just cheating." The Doctor wined.

"What's that I hear?" The Dream Lord cupped an hand around his ear. "Oh, it's the birds, calling you back to sleep." He smirked. "Good night."

One by one they tried to fight the sleep, but it was harder then last time. The Doctor caught Hermione in his arms as they fell. Rory holding onto Amy's hand, as they fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione groaned, waking up on the front lawn of Amy's house. The city in front of her, several miles away screamed in terror. She tried to stand up, but it was hard with her pregnant belly, arms wrapped around her, looking up it was the Doctor. She smiled as he lifted her up from the ground. She turned back to the city and sigh, her finger pointing. "See over there, on McDonnell street, I am fighting off a Death Eater."

She turned back to him, his eyes wanting answers. "I was taken in by the Ministry of Magic, the day after you left. For helping to 'so called' criminals escape. Two weeks later, the war broke out, and they needed everyone to fight, so I was released. I was cornered and captured by a group of Death Eaters who were under orders to take me alive. I spent I think about three years as their prisoner. Then the war ended, I was found and taken back to the ministry because I was a threat. I have been a prisoner there for seven years."

"Not anymore." The Doctor whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek, nuzzling his chin in the crook of her neck. "Not anymore." He whispered again.

"No, not anymore. I'm with you now." She smiled grimly, maneuvering her arm so she can cup his face with her hand.

"Oi! You two love birds want to help us?" They turned to see Amy and Rory standing there watching them with smiles. "Be careful or that baby will pop."

"Very funny Amy Pond." the Doctor smiled, leading Hermione closer to them.

"What we need to do is figure out which one is the closest to reality and which one isn't." Rory announced, looking at all of them.

"Way to go Rory." Hermione smiled, teasing him. "I knew that I liked you, even though you are a ghost on the TARDIS."

"Wait, was that why you were asking me if I believed in ghosts?" The Doctor turned to Hermione, stern.

"That's how she knew that I wanted you to have the ring." Rory stated to Amy. "Because she's the only one on the TARDIS. Because Hermione can see ghosts."

"Well then. " Amy rocked back on her heels, knowing she owed Hermione an apology, but didn't know how to go about it.

"We'll worry about it later, all of it." Hermione took command. "Okay I know for damn well sure that this one is real. As real as it gets."

"Oh My Dear Hermione Saxon-Doctor, and how do you know that?" The Dream Lord appeared next to Rory, right across from Hermione.

"Well if you were actually paying attention to the Doctor's and mine sleeping patterns you would know." Hermione began.

The Dream Lord cut her off. "What? That you and the Doctor sleep together?" He laughed.

"No you imbecile." Hermione breathed deeply controlling her anger. "Time Lords don't dream. We may sleep, but we don't dream, we remember. And this." She pointed to the city behind them. "This is my memory of the war. Next time short stack pick some one else's dreams. Because I have none."

They stood there, waiting for what the Dream Lord would do next, they watched his face as it turned to shock, surprise and then a slight anger. "Well my dear, it seems that you beaten me at my own game, and without any deaths. Maybe next time then." He turned to leave, heading off into the fields around the house.

"No. Dream Lord there won't be a next time. Mess with my family again, and I will make sure you will never control any realms again." Hermione gritted her teeth, growling at him.

The Dream Lord turned and smiled at Hermione, "You keep saying family. Is your subconscious trying to tell you something." He disappeared, his words lingering in the air.

"Wait. How do we get home?" Amy asked, the words came out and bright light enveloped all of them, closing their eyes, only to open them and be back on the TARDIS. "Oh, that's how."

"We sure that this is the real TARDIS?" Hermione asked, looking around, it was just the three of them.

"Yea," Amy began as if something had just hit her. "Rory isn't here, he never will be again."

The Doctor and Hermione stood there and watch Amy began to cry. Hermione turned her head, up to the upper level of the TARDIS, only to see Rory staring down at them. He was a ghost again. "He's still here, but you just can't see him." She walked up to Amy, holding her hands tightly. "Open your mind to me, let me show you."

Amy closed her eyes, Hermione could feel Amy opening her mind. Breathing deeply, Hermione pulled at the seams that attached Amy to Rory. Hermione let go of Amy's hands, both of them opening their eyes. Amy looked around, stopping at the upper level where Rory stood, waiting. "Rory, I can see you."

"Yea I'm that good." Hermione joked, she stopped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she fell back, fainting. She could hear Amy shout for her, the Doctor's arm catching her, back all she could see is black. All the world was black.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight.

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed, it's been a month since she fainted, but the Doctor refuses to believe that she was okay. They ran tests, they examined her, but she couldn't figure it out. So now under surveillance, she lays in bed. Not allowed to leave her for much. Just showers and bathroom breaks. The food was brought to her.

Hermione groaned, hitting the comforter with her hands. "Damn it, this isn't fair." Hermione rolled over and suddenly felt queasy. She flung off the blankets and ran to the bathroom. She emptied out the contents of her stomach from the next before.

Breathing deeply, she sat on the floor, flushing the toilet. "Please, please let me be wrong."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the bathroom. She secretly made her way to the medical room. Flipping on the light switch, Hermione closed her eyes against the light's glare. Her eyes adjusted and she walked over tot he cabinet. "Okay it has to be here somewhere." Hermione muttered.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione jumped, seeing that it was Rory. She sighed, trying to calm her heart.

"Why are you here? Won't Amy realize that you're missing?" Hermione asked, as she kept on looking.

"No her and the Doctor went outside the TARDIS, you know a whole new adventure. And all that rubbish." Rory sat on the examination table, watching Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hoping that I'm wrong, that's what I'm doing." Hermione shouted over slamming cabinets. The last cabinet on the left is where she found what she was looking for. "Found it." She stated with a slightly higher voice then she wanted.

She ran to the bathroom, as Rory stood up. "Is that a pregnancy test?" He stood outside the door, listening as she messed with the box, and flipped and turned over the paper that told her what to do. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Well..., maybe. It is the only thing we haven't tested for." Hermione shouted through the door. "Now step away from the door, it's awkward to pee on a stick with an audience."

Rory stepped back and sat back on the table, waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. It was five minutes later when she did. "So what does it say?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, holding the stick. "It says it take about five minutes for results. Hopefully I will be wrong and it will be negative. But I just feel like I am." She looked up at him, and sighed. "I'm sorry that you will never go through this with Amy. Maybe we can find a way for you to come back?"

"And what? She's engaged to Jeff, she's better off. She loves him." Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"She still loves you Rory. She loved you first."

"Yea, loved being the key word." He sighed, "But hey, at least I can be here for you. During the scariest five minutes of your life."

Hermione laughed, sitting on the rolly chair, placing the stick on the table. "Thanks Rory, it means a lot."

"The Doctor should be here though." He whispered, as they both stared at the stick and then the clock.

"He should, but then I don't want him here. I don't know if he even wants a child Rory." Hermione whispered.

"Are you kidding, did you see the way he lighted up when he was holding his son?"

"It was a dream, they are neither real or fake. Of course he was happy." The clock past the five minute mark, she stood up and watched as the stick told her what she was waiting for. "Crap."

"What?" Rory asked, standing up, Hermione showed him the stick. "Oh, wow."

"Yea." Hermione sighed, biting her thumb. "Well, umm, I'm going to wait in my room for them. Come get me when they get here. I have to figure things out." Hermione left the room, she stared out as walking, then she started running to her room, tears falling by the time she closed the door behind her.

She stared at the bed, knowing that she would have to make a decision, and soon. She slowly sat on the bed, holding the stick in her hand, as she leaned against the head board. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was simpler.

Rory knocked on her door about four hours later, waiting for Hermione to open the Door. Sighing he walked in, seeing Hermione sitting on her bed. He walked over and sat down by her feet. "They're back Hermione. Are you ready?" He asked, concerned.

Hermione looked at him, biting her thumb nail and nodded. She stood up and tossed the stick in the trash. "Let's go." They walked out of the room together and into the control room. The Doctor stood at the controls with Amy and another woman.

The Doctor looked up to see Hermione standing there. "Hermione you should be in bed." He walked over to her, placing his hand on her forehead, checking for her temp.

"I know," Hermione whispered, staring at the woman. "Who is she?"

The woman turned around and walked over to Hermione. "Hi, I'm River Song. I'm the Doctor's wife."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, feeling the Doctor tense at her side, Rory and Amy shocked quiet. "Oh that's nice."

"And you are?" River asked.

Hermione blinked, silent at first. "Spoilers." She stated, causing Amy to laugh behind them. River cocked her head to the side, miffed. She turned and walked away from them.

"Hermione, did you have something to tell me?" The Doctor asked, giver Hermione his full attention.

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping herself form glaring daggers into River's back.

"You must have something important to say, because you're suppose to be on bed rest." The doctor turned Hermione to face him. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Oh, umm.." Hermione had to think quick on her feet. "Iron deficiency and the flu together. That's what made me sick. I just need to take some meds and I'll be right as rain."

"Oh, okay. Good." He kissed her forehead. "Well go back and lay down and I'll bring food and medicine in a bit."

Hermione nodded, as he stirred her to her room. "Okay."

Hermione stood on the other side of her door, and sighed. "I thought that you were going to tell him?"

Hermione turned to see Rory by her bed, waiting. "I was, but his wife? I feel like I'm just some mistress he keeps on the side." Hermione laid down, her face in the pillow. "Rory, what do I do now?"

"Maybe go back to Earth. I don't know." He shrugged, "I really don't think River will be staying that long."

"That isn't what's bugging me Rory." Hermione groaned.

"What that he actually has a wife? He's an alien Hermione."

"So am I." She sighed, sitting up. "I think that this baby might be Amy." She looked over to him. "I don't know, but it just feels like her." Hermione sighed, rubbing her head. "Never mind, I'm just going crazy."

"It is a possibility." Rory stated.

"That I'm going crazy, thank you Rory." Hermione groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"No! No, not that. That the baby could be Amy. I mean this is a time machine." Rory muttered.

Hermione sighed, her hands o her stomach. "It is, isn't it." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shot up suddenly. "It is. Rory you're a genius." She stood up and began packing a bag.

"What did I say?"

"When they're asleep. I'm going to set the TARDIS back in time, only for a few minutes. Jump off, and live on Earth."

"I thought you never wanted to be on Earth again?" Rory stood up, trying to reason with her.

"I don't I really, really don't. But if this baby is Amy, then she needs to be on Earth to meet the Doctor."

"Oh." Rory stood there stunned.

"Yea, oh." Hermione stopped her in tracks, her head spinning as things just flew around in her head. "I'm going to be a single mother."

"Why do you have to leave then?" Rory asked.

"Because it's safe for adults to be on the TARDIS but not children and babies, that what made that part of the Dream Lord's ream unrealistic. The Time Vortex can cause serious damage at young ages. So I need to leave anyway."

"Okay, but are you still going to tell the Doctor?" Rory asked, as Hermione finished packing up.

Hermione stopped and stared at Rory and sighed. "It will be better if the Doctor didn't know that I was carrying his child, or that it is Amelia Pond I'm carrying." Hermione's voice grew stern.

"That Doctor can never know."


	9. Chapter 9

onw nothing

Nine.

* * *

Hermione walked in the dead of the night, into the control room, her bag over her shoulder. She walked up to the console, and started the engine quietly, she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. A single tear fell from her eye as she punched in the last button.

"What are you doing?" Hermione turned around to see River Song at the doorway. "I heard someone walking the halls and then I find you here. What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I can't stay here anymore." Hermione stated quietly, wishing for River to leave her alone.

"Is this because of me?" River walked up to her, smirking. "Because it's very childish for you to run away from some one new."

"I'm not running Song, it's called responsibility. look it up." Hermione pulled the level and the TARDIS flew towards Earth.

"Oh and what kind of responsibility?" River arched her brow.

Hermione turned to face River, her body tense. "I'm pregnant, if you must know. River Song, with the Doctor's child. And we all know that babies and children can be around a full blown Time Vortex, it hurts them." Hermione turned back to the console.

River, taken back, stepped away from Hermione. "Does he know?"

"No, and if you had any respect, you wouldn't tell him." Hermione stepped away from the console when the TARDIS landed and walked to the door. "Be kind and take the TARDIS back, I erased when and where she landed, he won't be able to find me." Hermione opened the door, breathing Earth's air. "Good bye River Song." And Hermione closed the door and walked away from her_ almost lover_, once again.

She walked up the street, heading towards and big house at the ends of the town. It was a big white house that was broken down and falling apart form the outside it seemed. It was the dead of night, and Hermione felt bad for waking her, but she needed help. She walked up to the door, and rang the bell, waiting for the person inside to open the door.

A older lady in her night dress opened the door with a glare. "Hi Aunt Sharon?" The women looked at Hermione with now questioning eyes. "It's me, Hermione. I am Lucy's Adopted daughter. I know you don't really know me at all. But I need help. I just came from a very caring man, and I'm carrying his child. But he can't know about it. Please, will you help me raise her?"

"I don't even know you. Why should I?" Aunt Sharon asked, his voice shaking.

"Because the little girl that I'm carrying is going to save the world one day, she's going to right the wrongs her grandfather will."

"Okay, I understand that. But Lucy is not married." Sharon replied. "She's a bit younger then you."

"She will be, in about ten years, she will fall in love with a man, Harold Saxon. He will become Prime minister, and I promise you he will destroy the Earth. Aunt Sharon you can't stop her form marrying him either, because it is a fixed point in time, it's like Pompeii, it has to happen."

"How do you know this?" Sharon asked, now opening the door, for Hermione to come in, when she noticed that she was shaking form the cold.

"Because I'm Harold Saxon's daughter, and I traveled form the future, because this child, Amelia Pond must be raise by you, in this house. Because that's how she grew up. You see I traveled with her, never knowing that she was my daughter. She doesn't know either. But she saves the world, so many times. Please, help me."

Hermione and Sharon sat at the kitchen table, tea set out before them. They sat there in silence, as Hermione let Sharon take this all in. Hermione's hand wrapped around her cup for warmth, every once and a while she would bring it to her mouth.

"You're sure about this?" Sharon asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied, her eyes sad.

"But why am I the one raising her, where will you be?"

"According to the Amy Pond that I met, her parents died when she was still young. I think that something happens and I just disappear, because you are the one taking care of her. When she is seven she'll meet a man, he'll look raggedy, and he will become her Raggedy Doctor. Aunt Sharon, that's her father. He doesn't know about her, and she doesn't know that he's her father. She can't know and you can't tell her. Promise me."

"All right. If what you say is true, then I will take both of you in and raise her when you're gone."

"Thank you." Hermione yawned, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry by the way for waking you."

"It's alright, let's get you to bed, everything else we can do tomorrow morning." Aunt Sharon and Hermione put their dishes away, and walked upstairs. The years after this was all history.

* * *

The Doctor woke up with a start, his eyes darting around. Something was wrong, but what was it? He turned over to see the bed was empty, of course it was. Hermione was in her room, because she was sick. He sighed, he really did miss sleeping with her.

His stomach growled and he knew it was time for him to get up. Pulled the cover off of him, he stood up, walking over to his wardrobe and got dressed. He pulled he jacket on as he exited his room, walking to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl of cereal and milk. He leaned against the counter ate in silence, the nagging feeling hasn't left his yet.

Putting his bowl in the automatic sink he walked to the control room seeing River, Amy and the ghost of Rory. "Has anyone checked on Hermione?" He asked, walking up to the console. River and Rory remained quiet while Amy shook her head. "Well then, I'll be right back." He walked to Hermione's room and knocked on her door. "Hermione? Hermione are you in there?" He knocked again. "Sweetheart, I know you probably are mad at me for not telling you about River, but I'm sorry. I didn't know that she would just show up. I mean that's usually how she does it. But I'm really sorry."

He waited a few minutes in silence, waiting for her answer. "Hermione are you even in there? Hermione, I'm coming in now." He smiled, opening the door. "I hope that you're dressed for your sake." He walked into her room, noticing that it was clean and tidied up. "What? Hermione?" Her bed was made, the closet was emptied, her trash can full with trash. "Where are you Hermione?"

He walked over and sat on her bed, head in his hands. He heard a flapping noise and he looked to her pillow, there was his jacket, then one he cover her with, just laying there, forgotten, left behind. He picked it up and a note fell out of the pocket. He looked between the jacket and the note. Laying the jacket across his lap, he picked up the note and read it.

_**I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore,**_

_**It just isn't the right environment anymore.**_

_**Love you, truly I do.**_

_**love,**_

_**Hermione.**_

Why couldn't it be the right environment? What was wrong with the TARDIS? He place the jacket and the note on the bed and stood up. He rubbed his face with his hands, thinking. "If I was something I wanted to hide, where would I hide it?" He looked around, everything was clean and in plain sight. His eyes landed on the trash can. "Hermione would hide something from me in the trash can, wouldn't she? Sneaky little devil you are."

He dug through the trash can, throwing paper and old things back onto Hermione's floor, and then at the bottom of the can, he found a stick. "What is this?" He picked it up and looked at it. He's never seen anything like it before. Maybe Amy would know, or at least River. He walked out of the room, holding the stick in his hands. Walking back into the control room, he held it up like it was evidence of a crime. "What is this?" He waved it around.

Amy and River turned to look, Rory, knowing what it was stayed silent. "Um Doctor?" Amy walked closer to get a better look, her suspicions correct she hid a smile behind her hand. "That is a pregnancy stick, it tells you if you're pregnant."

"Why do you have it?" River asked, knowing who it belonged to.

"It was in Hermione's trash, she's gone, no where to be found, and I found this. What does it mean?" The Doctor asked, looking at the little smily face on the stick.

"It means that she's pregnant you idiot. A happy face means you're pregnant." Rory's angry voice fill the control room.

"How do you know?" That Doctor asked.

"Because I was there when she took it." He stopped. "Well not in the bathroom, but in the medical lab, for support." He pointed a finger at the Doctor. "Which you should've been there instead. She left because she was pregnant. She didn't want you to know."

"What?" The Doctor's face fell, his eyes portraying his hurt and confusion. "But why? Why would she leave without telling me?"

"Maybe because River introduced herself as your wife, that made her feel like some mistress you kept on the side. Like a whore!" Rory stepped up to the Doctor in his ghostly form, more angry then before.

"Well That I understand, But I love Hermione why would she just leave?" He sat down on the step behind him, head in his hands again, still holding the stick.

"She left, Doctor." River Song sighed, " She left because children can't survive near a Time Vortex. The TARDIS could very well kill the baby."

"What?" The Doctor looked up, then it clicked. "That's true, probably how she knew the Dream children couldn't be real."

"And..." Rory began looking at Amy. "She thought that the baby could be Amy."

"What?" Amy shouted, her scottish accent coming out. "What crap Rory, that doesn't make sense!"

The Doctor looked at her, standing up and walking over. "Neither do you. Amy Pond the girl who doesn't make sense. Do you remember what your mother looked like?"

"No." Amy replied. "I just remember Aunt Sharon, my parents disappeared."

"The crack in your wall, it's taking her memories right?" Rory asked.

"No, " The Doctor sighed. "All I know that if you are Hermione's child, then your my daughter."

"Oh my god." Amy exclaimed, shocked.

"I know right? Exciting isn't, the Doctor being your father." He hugged her tightly.

"No!" Amy pushed him away. "I snogged you on Rory's and my wedding night. Oh My God, that was incest!" Amy put her head in her hands and hyperventilated.

"What are you going to do now Doctor?" River asked. "When she left, she erased her coordinates. All I know is that she's on Earth."

"She would wouldn't she. She went home to raise Amy." The Doctor. sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Well first actual order of business, we have to just carry on. It happens."

He walked up to the console and pulled levers and pushed buttons. His face sad, never looking at anyone.

"So you're just giving up?" River asked, close to him.

"No I'm moving on. I lose companions all the time." He sighed, "All the time, look at Rory for example."

"I'm still here Doctor, Hermione brought me back. Don't just give up." Rory shouted, walking up behind him.

"I can't do anything!" The Doctor shouted, hitting the console. "She left me!" He hit his chest to emphasized. "I didn't just drop her off! She. Left. Me." Tears began to fall. "And now I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. You have me Doctor." River whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave River." He spat at her. "Just go, I can't do this anymore. Leave, if I meet you again, I just hope it isn't for a long time." He walked away, back to his bedroom, locking himself in.

It was an hour later when someone knocked on his door. He looked up form his bed to see Amy standing by his side. "If you really are my father, you wouldn't be given up so easily. Go after her Doctor. Go get mom back." She kneeled by his bed, her head on his hand, clasping her hands on his arm. "Please get her back."

"It's not so simple. My dear Amy Pond. A name from a fairy tale... Hermione was a witch, it figures that she would pick something like that." He sat up, looking down at her. "Now that I think about it, Amy, you're a lot like her. I just never put two and two together until now."

"Then go get her, let's be a family again." Amy whispered.

"I will, but I think we both need time." He whispered, his voice sad.

"You know my parents disappeared when I was five. You have until then to get all the time you need, I expect you to get her by then." Amy stood up, and walked out the door. "Oh, River is gone by the way, she jumped ship thirty minutes ago."

"Okay. I'll be out in a bit." He whispered, laying back down, his back turned to her.

"Doctor?" He heard Amy's voice.

"Yes Amy?"

"You really did love her didn't you?"

"I did, Amy more then anyone before. I loved Hermione Saxon. More then she'll ever know."

"Then don't leave her alone for to long."

"I promise, I wont. I will get her back." His replied satisfied Amy and she left him alone.

"Hermione I'm going to get your back. Just you wait." And with that, he fell asleep.


	10. Equally Important

I base my fanfics on Songs that I have Like What I've done from Linkin Park, and Live Like We're Dying from Kris Allen.

But Almost Lover isn't a very known song. I only know it because on my high school dance team we've danced to it. So I got the lyrics for you look at and it's what inspired the sequel which is finished by the way. I will be writing a third part, just give me a bit to get it written and figured out, but this isn't the end. I promise, not yet anyway. There will be a happy ending eventually.

Almost Lover is by: A Five Frenzy.

* * *

**Almost Lover lyrics**

**Songwriters:** Sudol, Alison Loren;

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind, images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick

Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you?d want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me in the shade  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never ever forget these images, no

Well, I?d never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you?d want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot try the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do


End file.
